


Hooked on a feeling

by megdotcom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megdotcom/pseuds/megdotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU with Arya and Gendry going to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gendry was heading back to his apartment that he shared with Jon Stark for the last 4 years. He had just finished going to lectures all day and knew he had the evening off. He had all his college work finished for the week and he wasn't working in Motts this evening so he decided study can have a break tonight. His phone buzzed in his pocket and there was a text from Jon.

**Just to let you know Robb and Theon are here. Be warned they're acting like giddy school girls. Can you get beers. I have pizza coming.**

He grinned down at his phone, when those three get together with no parental supervision, mayhem always follows then. Especially when Greyjoy has alcohol 

**Yeah that's fine. Warn Theon is he goes near my room again, his car won't know what hit it.**

**Theon, near your room. Never.**

Last time Robb and Theon were down visiting from college. Theon had his room turned into a mosh pit and Robb was running around the campus naked. He gave up wondering how the night turned into such weird experience....well any night out with Robb and Theon turned in a weird experience. When he arrived into the living room with a case of beer and snacks. He can hear Robb going on about some girl he started dating and Theon quipping in some information that he didn't need to know. Jon kept rolling his eyes and he was sure they would end up at the back of his head he kept going.

"Well hello ladies, long time since I saw your sorry bunch of faces!" Gendry smiled at the two sitting on the couch. He went to the table and laid down the drink " Beer?"

"Awh Gendry we missed you so much, is that the way you talk to all your friends" Robb said while getting up to help him and giving him a bear hug.

"No no, just ye, so what damage are ye planning this time" Gendry was looking between Robb and Theon. Jon was opening a bag a crisps and was holding in a laugh.

"We are up to nothing my dear man" Theon said while pulling a look of an insulted maid. Jon snorted. " Can we not visit and chat and talk about our feelings"

"If you haven't noticed, Theon has turned into Sansa lately" laughed Robb. Theon grabbed a cushion from the couch and throw it at Robb and huffed.

"Oh shut up you love sick wolf" The door bell rang and Jon jumped up while Robb started again going on about Talia. How wonderful and sweet and kind blah blah. Gendry looked at Jon who had three pizza boxes. He was placing them on the coffee table and taking a slice when he turned to Robb.

"So my younger brother by 20 minutes please enlighten myself and Gendry why ye are here. Since ye weren't telling me until this eijet came home" he smiles at Gendry.

Gendry and Jon became best friends during their first year in secondary school when they were put into the same class. They sat beside each other in English and found out they had a lot of classes together. They liked the same bands and films witched helped. Eventually Gendry would end up going over to the Stark house after school since his mom worked late. He would hang out with Jon, Robb and Theon (Theon was adopted into the family after a family accident and has lived with the Starks since he was four). Sometimes Jons younger sister Arya would turn up and kick all there asses in sport. For a eleven years old she ran away quickly and even quicker if she pissed off her older brothers enough.

He found out who his dad was through them. Jons dad took him aside one day when he was fourteen. He respected Ned Stark for the way he treated everyone, like everyone was equal. He looked up to him as a somewhat father figure. He can still remember sitting in the chair across from him. Jon was on his left leaning beside the bookcase and Arya who somehow snuck in was beside Ned looking at all three of them before starting. He showed him a picture of Ned when was younger (who looked a lot like Jon) beside a man who looked like him. He told him it was Robert Baratheon . He was once engaged to his sister but she died in a car crash before their wedding. He told Gendry that it sent his father over the edge and he knew he slept around a lot afterwards and began to have a drinking problem. He ended up getting married for money and had three children. He said he would keep it quiet and never speak of it again if he Gendry wished it but if was ready he would help his friend own up and try and have some relationship with his son even giving him some support for the future. Gendry decided Ned could tell his so called father if he wanted. Gendry wasn't going anywhere but he did not want a relationship with a man who never wanted one with him.

Jon and Robb were there for support and even Arya who in her own way. She would take him to field in the back of their house and teach in archery to cheer him up or go to the lake a few miles away and skip stones or just sit there in their own silence. She was distracting him and it worked most of the time. Sansa their other sister didn't bother to get involved. She was preoccupied with her social life but still asked how he was doing or even giving him a cup of tea just for comfort. Bran and Rickon were too young to notice.

"Well I don't know if Dad told you, or even Sansa, I'm surprised she hasn't, it's not like her, it's all over her facebook, but anyway there is this big black tie party this Saturday and were all invited." Both Gendry and Jon groaned at the same time. The Starks always went to these sort parties. Gendry went to two of them before as moral support for Jon in the beginning of their friendship when he knew no better but he avoided them like the plague. He felt so out of place at them. The only person who hated it more than him was Arya.

"And why are  _we_ all invited" Jon was not impressed. "Oh you can bring that hot red head if you want. Mom is dying to meet her and Talia anyway. It be fun. " Robb nodded at Jons direction "It's for dads 50th birthday and Mom has a big do planned and wants all the family and friends there, so that means you too Gendry" smirking at me.

Great, he had no choice no matter what he could do. He would go because he liked Ned, and his family. But the idea of dressing up like a penguin wasn't appealing at all or hanging out with loads of rich snobs. At least he knew a few people now so maybe it won't be too bad.

"Sansa and Arya should be here soon by the way, actually any minute. We told them we would break the news and Sansa is bring ye shopping tomorrow" Robb informed "Should we order more food" he was looking at the now empty pizza boxes.

"I'l give Sans a text to bring some" Jon offered. Grabbing his phone and started to type out the text. Robb started to shifted uncomfortably on the couch. At that moment Theon handed Gendry a drink nodding at him. He knew what was coming. They knew he didn't drink and never offered him one when they're out unless it was a fizzy drink. Only in extreme cases did they give him one.

"Your dad is going to be there, I think he wants to talk to you" Robb turned to him. "Oh" was all Gendry said. What could he say. This is a man who even after being told of his existence ignored him. Mind you he ignored him as well.

"Look he is going to be there, I was going to have face him at some stage I guess" Gendry just shrugged. He placed the beer down on the coffee table and got up heading for the door. "I'm going out for some air" Gendry didn't look back to their faces. He didn't think he could handle the concern or pity at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry walked out of the apartment and headed down the street just to clear his head. He mind was so busy that he didn't see the red head he nearly knocked down.

"Oh shit sorry Sansa, I didn't see you" He looked down on Sansa Stark dressed more casually than he was used to. She was wearing a comfy sweater and jeans with runners on. Her red hair was tied up in a long pony tail.

"It's ok Gendry, its partially my fault as well. I was texting Arya and wasn't paying attention. She is running late" she smiled to him.

"Oh right still sorry. Was in my own head, did Jon text you" he asked.

"He did, I ordered more pizza, should be 10 min away, you heading up" she looked at him with a big grin. Knowing Sansa she already had his suit picked out. He did have to admire her determination even if he hated the idea of being in a shop tomorrow morning.

"Yeah be up in a few minutes. Just needed some air."

"You ok Gendry?"  she looked concerned now.

"Yeah I'm ok" shaking his head. He knew he be fine once he got his head around it.

"If you're sure. I'm going to head up, I'll see you up there so" Sansa smiled and waved him off. He turned and headed out the street for a walk. He crossed the road to a little park nearby. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going until he came to a familiar bench. He laughed at the irony of being here. He always seemed to end up here when the shit hit the fan.

Gendry sat down and put his two hands through his hair. His so called father was the last person he wanted  to deal with. Especially after his mum passed away four years ago. He had just started college when she got sick. She said it was nothing and told him to stay where he was, She would be fine in a few day. But she wasn't. She got worse, a lot worse. They found out it she was in late stages of breast cancer and there was nothing to be done. A few weeks later she was gone.

Ned Stark took care of everything and Gendry felt he would always be in his debt forever. His father was told about what happened and still continued to ignore him. He felt angry and hurt that he couldn't to fucks about him or his mother.

"FUCK"

"Fuck what?"said a girl from behind him.

Gendry jumped so high off the bench he nearly landed on the ground.

"What the" Gendry trailed off to see who scared the crap out of him. "ARYA!"

Sure enough Arya was standing right there laughing her head off . She had the biggest smile on her face and her grey eyes sparkled a bit. How had he not noticed till now how much her eyes danced with emotion.

He did notice her usual short brown hair had grown out and now was at shoulder length, there was a nice wave to it now.  She was wearing a checker purple shirt and t -shirt with black shorts.

Arya decides to sit beside him and says nothing for a few minutes. The silence between them never unnerved him in slightest. Gendry kinda liked it, it reminded him of his mum when they be at home together. That he felt so comfortable with a person that he didn't feel the need to feel a void.

"So fuck what?" Arya asked without looking at him. She had brought her knees up to her chin and had her arms wrapped around them

"Hang on how did you know I be here?" he asked. Now that he thought about how in hell did she find him. She is like a ninja.

"I'm brilliant of course but honestly I saw you cross the road when I was heading to your place" Arya said shyly "So I followed you. You looked a bit stressed and then you yelled fuck and I couldn't help but scare the pants off ya" She smiled a devilish smile at him and he couldn't help but blush at her. Why the hell was he blushing at her. Its Arya.

"Well you certainly scared me anyway, think my heart rate has come back to normal now!"  he turned to her and she faced him with a frown on her face. "Found out sweet old dad is going to the big birthday party"

"So, we can avoid uncle Robb, you do realise you're my entertainment during the night. Jon will be off with Ygritte and Bran be hanging out with Meera and Jojen." 

"Ha thanks I feel used. Entertainment!" he laughed and she shrugged her shoulders and relaxed a bit beside him " Well he finally wants to talk to me"

"Do you?"

"I don't know, honestly Arry I don't know if I want to"

"I can understand that" he smiled at that , she grabbed his hand "What its true, I was there when dad told you, I was there when your mom got sick and he didn't even bother to check if you were ok, don't get me wrong I love uncle Rob but I can never forgive him for that"

"Thanks Ar, you're a good friend" she kept holding his hand "Look we better head back before all the food is gone again"

"Pizza, bull you better not make me miss my dinner" She smiled letting go his hand and stood up waiting for him

"I'm coming" he smiled at her

They walked back and Arya filled him in on how she was getting on. She told him she was moving in with Sansa since she was starting in college in two weeks. She was excited to finally start, she knew she wanted to join the fencing and archery teams.

"Could ask a favour?" she asked shyly. He nearly stopped walking but just stared at her. "What"

"You have never asked before you just tell me"

"That's because you're stupid, you be lost without me"

He just shook his head at her but couldn't help smile at her.

"Go on, you know I would help no matter what"

"Well could you help me move in, I know you won't make a big deal and you can actually handle tools to help with the desk"

"So that's why your still friends with me, you only use me for your handy man" he bumped into shoulder and saw her blush a tiny bit on her cheeks.

"Of course, your no good otherwise"

"Arya, you didn't have to ask I would have helped not matter what"

"Thanks"

"There better be food you know"

"Of course"

They made their way up to the apartment and could hear people laughing from the inside.  It looked like it be a good night. Even with the talk looming.


	3. Chapter 3

All Arya wanted to do on a Saturday morning was sleep in. Watch TV and take it easy. She was wrecked from last night at Jons, it was nearly 3am before her and Sansa left. But no Sansa got her up early to go shopping for a new dress for Dads party. She told her that she had plenty of dresses to do the occasion but Sansa and by extension her Mother said no. She had to have new dress for the party.

The only reason she agreed was Sansa agreed to pay for lunch. Both Jon and Gendry got out of it due to work. Jon said he meet up later and Gendry mumbled that he had a suit that would cover it and be busy all day in the garage. She felt betrayed that they weren't there but more annoyed that she didn't think up a believable excuse quick enough.

So here she was sitting in a changing room listening to Sansa going on about what colour would suit her best, what style of dress , what shoes blah blah blah.

"Can we pick a dress and get going Sans, I'm starving"

"Arya we have to pick something to suitable and no you have to have a new dress." The way Sansa said it there was no discussion.

Sansa went over to see more dress and Arya just wandered around the shop. She might as well find something she would like but feel comfortable with. She went through a few and didn't like any. She spotted a pine green dress that she liked. It had little cap sleeves and round neck. It came out a little at the waist and it should come down to her knee. She actually liked it.

Arya decided to call Sansa over and headed to the changing room. She tried on and really like it. It was her. Not tight or showing too much skin. Not a show off dress but simple. It even had hidden pockets. She walked out to meet the jury.

"Oh Arya that's lovely, you look beautiful." Arya rolled her eyes. She never thought of herself beautiful. Especially compared to Sansa who was like a super model. "Arya stop rolling your eyes, you do!"

"Okay whatever, so this will do for dinner"

"Yes, all you need is some shoes."

"No heels, I mean it, I will wear my Docs if you come near me with heels"

"Okay no heels, I was thinking more on the lines of sliver pumps"

"Go for it, can we go for lunch now"

"Sure I am actually hungry"

They bought the dress and shoes and headed out of the shop. They head to the cafe Sansa wanted to go to. She was going on about what we should get dad and suggested that we organise a weekend away for mom and dad.

"Oh that's a great idea, they need it"

"That's what I was thinking, Oh I forgot do you want me to sort a van for stuff on Sunday to bring down"

"Oh I have that sorted, Gendry said he do it"

"Gendry" Sansa sounded surprised but had a smile on her face

"Yes, what"

"Oh nothing, that's nice of him"

"Well it is killing two birds with one stone"

"Sure" Sansa trailed off and still had a knowing smile.

Her sister confused her sometimes. Its Gendry he helped them all the time. She was acting as though she was in some little secret.

Her phone buzzed and looked at. It was Jon. Sansa was busy texting someone with the biggest grin on her face.

**Hey hows the shopping going ;) I'm free now! Where is the food?**

**Well hello traitor. I have a mind not to tell you for abandoning me this morning**

**Arya im sorry I wont do it again :'(**

**Ok we're at the wall**

**Oh i love that place be there in 10**

"Jon texted he be meeting us in a few" Sansa only nodded in response. "Who are you texting"

"Huh" Sansa came back to land of the living "No one" Sansa blush on her cheeks was competition which meant it was more than no one

Arya could not help but laugh. She was happy for sister. It had been over a year since she and Joffery broke up. It was mutual but Sansa seemed to swear off all men.

They settled down in the cafe and ordered there food. Sansa ordered a salad and Arya a BLT with chips.

"So who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy you are texting, I may be usless with the opposite sex but I know when you like someone though it's not as over bearing as Joff"

"I was _not_ overbearing"

"Yes you were, you said you wanted his babies. You were sixteen"

"I was not that bad" The look on Arya face made Sansa change her mind "Ok maybe a little"

"Yeah so stop stalling you have five minutes to spill before one of the over protective brothers come"

Sansa was stalling while stirring her tea but she never stopped smiling.

"It's only texting, nothing's happened, we haven't even kissed or held hands"  Arya has never seen Sansa all flustered over a guy.

"Sans I have never seen you so, so flustered over a guy. Its not Theon?" She couldn't help it. The look Sans gave was more horror than love.

"NO! God no, it's Margery's brother"

"Loras but isn't he gay"

"No not Loras, Willas he's the oldest but I can't get him out of my head, I get excited when I get a text from him. We meet at Margs party and we spent the night just talking. I really like him"

"Is he going to dads party" She nodded shyly.

"I suppose I will see what happens I guess"

Jon came in like a hurricane and sat down next to Sansa and before Arya opened her mouth Jon pulled the puppy dogs on her and handed her a lemon cake as a peace offer. They spent the next hour and half eating and talking about Dads birthday and where to send their parents as a present. Arya would never admit but she missed her older siblings when they moved to college. She was glad she came to Oldtown just to spend more time with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Like everything life got in the way. Please forgive the bad grammer and spelling!  
> Enjoy

Gendry was running around his apartment trying to pack clothes into his duffle bag. He had his suit dry cleaned and now was in its suit bag. He bought a new tie and shirt for the party since he didn't want to wear the black tie from the funeral. Sansa had suggested a white shirt and a emerald green tie, when he couldn't make the shopping trip, she was very specific that it had to be that colour. His phone buzzed on the table and went over to pick it up. He looked at the name that popped and laughed. Speak of the devil, Sansa named flashed across.

**Hi Gendry, would it be too much trouble to ask could you bring Arya up to Winterfell today. Jon has gone up already with Ygritte and I'm going up with the Tyrells and there is no room for her with all of the bags. Would really appreciate it. Sansa :)**

Gendry smiled at the text. There was no need to ask of course he would bring her. It meant he had company on the journey. He actually forgot Jon was gone up already but he spent so much time out of the house these days with Ygritte that he didn't notice. He quickly texted Sansa that it was no problem at all and he be over in twenty minutes to pick her up. He quickly cleaned up some of the dishes and checked that he had everything.

He drove to Sansa's apartment only to find Arya sitting on the step outside. She waved at him, grabbed her stuff, walked over and jumped into his pickup truck. He smiled at her when she got in.

"Hi stupid" she smiled at him. She threw her rucksack on the ground and handed him a coffee without even looking up while she fiddled with her seatbelt.

"Hi to you too Arya and thank you" nodding to the takeaway cup

"You're welcome"

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" he gestured to the small bag. If he knew Sansa she would not have left Arya to bring a dress crumpled up in a rucksack.

"In Loras car. Since that's all they could fit. Thanks for bringing me by the way"

"The pleasure is all mine" he reached out and twicked her nose. She swatted his arm away and he laughed. She stuck out her tongue at him which made him laugh more. He started up the truck and pulled out. He was glad to have the company for the 5 hour car journey. Arya fiddled with the radio until she found a station with some inde/rock music.

"Honestly Gendry thank you for driving me, when I saw how small Loras car was, I didnt really want to be stuck in the middle of Sans and Marg talking. Plus Willas needs the leg room" she said shyly.

He turned to look at her but she was looking out the window. He guessed to avoid him looking. He knew Arya hated relying on people so the fact she was even thanking him was shocking to him.

"Arya seriously I don't mind. I'm grateful to have company plus you will make sure I won't get lost" He winked at her when she turned to him. Her cheeks began to colour and Gendry couldn't help think how stunning she was. He snapped back to reality and kept his eyes on the road.

It started to rain on the way and Gendry kept his attention on the road. Arya had dosed off around The Reach. When they reached The Riverlands he pulled off the motorway to stretch his legs. He was still over two hours away. He woke Arya in case she wanted go to the bathroom. He was going to buy some coffee and sandwiches for them. He decided to get some sweets when Arya poped up behind him.

"Jeez, you really need to stop sneaking up on me Stark, you are going to kill me at this rate"

"Don't worry Waters, you would know if I was going to kill you" she smirked at him."Oh get the sherbet lemon sweets. There the best"

"Ok, anything for mi'lady" He couldn't help tease her

"Piss off" she pushed him slightly but kept a smile on her face. They were about an hour away from Winterfell. Arya had a mound of sweet wrappers at on the floor. They rain became a dizzle and he took his time. He enjoyed the journey up.

"So where are the Tryells staying?" he asked. He knew he was staying at the Starks, along with Ygritte and Talia.

"Oh in the local hotel. Though I'd Sansa prefer to have one of them with her" she laughed

"Who, Margery?" he asked. He hoped she wouldn't be there. He just about recovered from there last encounter. She would not leave him alone and wouldn't take no for an answer. He ended up leaving early just to get away. He shuddered at the thought.

"Why do you want her there?" Aray asked coldly. He looked at her to see she had folded her arms and was looking out the window again. He didn't understand her sudden change in mood.

"What, God no Arya. I have only gotten over the last encounter" he said"Why would I want her there when I have you" She looked at him trying to read him but decided to leave it.

"No not Margery, Willas" she said after a moment

"Willas, really" now that he thought about it Sansa and Willas fitted together.

"Yeah, but they are not dating yet. Though the cuteness tension is ridiculous. Sansa will get so giddy when he texts. I just wish they get together and go out. Rather me witness their relationship through texts messages"

"Sound romantic, like they're sending love letters but via text." Arya rolled her eyes at him and he just sighed.

"Oh" she said and sat up straight

"What" He looked over at her worryingly.

"Actually nevermind"

"Arya"

"It's none of my business"

"Arya spit it out"

"Am....well ....have you decided...you know....about ...well..."

"My dad"

"Yeah"

"No, but I don't want to talk to him at this party. I don't want to take away from your Dads celebration. If he wants to talk it will wait till after"

"That's a good plan, maybe i should stop calling you stupid"

"No you won't. Even if I am smarter than you. You will still call me stupid" he laughed while she punched his arm

"Hey. You are not smarter than me"

"Want to bet, plus we are here. Home sweet home Arya"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Trying to figure out where to go....but just going with....if any one has suggestions please feel free to comment. Remember my grammar is bad so forgive it!

After spending the majority of the day lounging with Jon, Bran, Rickon and Gendry watching Star Wars.  Dad even stayed to watch A New Hope before being called away by Mum. She was now sitting in Sansa's room while she was fixing her hair.  Arya hated getting dressed up. Her heaven was two hours ago. In pyjama bottoms and one of Jons old t-shirts but now she was being dolled up. If it wasn't for the fact it was for her dad she would have kicked up a storm of trouble like she used to when they were younger.

"There, done" Sansa smiled admiring the curls and placing the curler on the desk.

Arya turned her head to see her hair bounce a tiny bit.

"They will fall out throughout the night." Sansa continued "Do you want me to do your makeup"

"Amm....ok but I don't want you to go mad"

"Jeez I won't, have a little faith little sister, I am the master"

Arya laughed while Sansa only put a little eye shadow and blush on. She liked how simple it was but it made her eyes stand out.

"Ok you are free but stay clean till the photos, Mom doesn't want a repeat of Bolton party"

"A, that was 6 years ago and B Ramsay Bolton was being a dick"

"Arya, that's not nice"

"Sansa I am being nice, I could call him more names under the sun and still would not be enough to describe how much of a creep and dick he truly is"

"I suppose, he does make me feel on edge and not in a good way"

"See, I'm always right"

"If you say so" Sansa commented quietly but Arya heard her. She left the room to put on her dress and her shoes. She passed Rickon who was dressed in a check shirt and pants. He looked up and gave a panic expression.

"What's up with you?"

"Mom"

Arya crooked her head to try and figure out what Mom wanted with him. Rickon and Arya were considered the wild ones, so they understood when they protested. Rickon was 12 years old and about to start secondary school but was  already  foot taller than her already.

"And?"

"She wants me to wear a tie?"

"Oh,  and you don't"

"Yep"

"You want to hide in my room, she won't look there"

Rickon gave her a look that meant no matter where he hid, he would be found and the tie will be on.

"Or you could wear it for the photos and the minute the camera is away you throw it away" Arya suggested. Rickon pondered on and nodded.

They both went down to the kitchen. Arya was starving but knew she wasn't aloud food till dinner time. Arya sat up on a chair and started playing a game on her phone. Rickon was rummaging to the press for something. He took out a bags of crisps and opened them and started munching on them.

"If you move the yellow one with the red there, it will match" He said from behind her pointing at her phone. "Wants some?"

"Oh I'm starving . Gimmie"

"Yeah I know, I heard your stomach growl from over there"

"Well ye all know how annoying I get when I'm starving"

"No  you are not annoying Arya" Rickon started. "You become dangerous when you're hungry, like you will kill any person who got in your in way"

"I do not"

"Do too"

They both stuck out their tongues. Rickon continued eating his bag of crisps when Jon and Robb came into the Kitchen. Robb grabbed the bag off Rickon.  Rickon punched Robb in the side and took the bag off him. the other two Starks were on the floor laughing at Robb who was bent double holding his side.

"When the hell did you learn to punch" holding his side. He didn't know if he was proud that his baby brother could defend himself or wanted to kill him for making it hard to breath. At that moment, it was the latter.

"Arya"

"Huh, what do you mean Arya"

"I mean Arya taught me, she helped me deal with some bullies. they haven't been a problem since"

Jon sobered up then and looked seriously at his brother. Arya on the other hand started to eat the rest of the crisps, since this wasn't news to her.

"Who bullies you?" John jaw had tightened. He was in protective mode now.

"No one, I dealt it"

"You dealt with it." his eyebrows raising

"And thats all your getting from me" with that Rickon got up and headed out of the kitchen probably to deal with his faith with mom.

"Arya" Both Robb and Jon looked at her who at that point had a load of food in her mouth speak. Also Gendry came in looking very smart in his suit . His hair was still a mess but looked like he tried to tame it. He had a green tie which looked remark like the green colour she was wearing. She was going to kill Sansa and butting her nose in. She got up, and went to the sink for water and turned around to meet three very tall men all looking at her.  Gendry mouth was slightly open but quickly closed it.

"What" playing innocently

"Why does our little brother need to punch, he is twelve" Jon asked instead while Robb nodded.

"He wanted to help someone.."

"Who" Both her brothers asked while Gendry was trying to catch up on what the hell the three of them were on about. Gendry was thinking how cute Arya looked in her dress.

"He is going to kill me" she muttered to herself. "He want to help,Shireen Baratheon ok, she was getting picked on but the names kept getting nastier and Rickon didn't like it, then one day one of the bullies pushed Shireen and let's just say Rickon didn't like it. I think they been friends since. She been here a few times to play"

"That's Stannis daughter."Jon asked while  Arya nodded. "She has those scars from when she was sick"

"Yes both don't say anything to Rickon of it, he has become quiet protective of her"

"Awh baby brother is growing up so fast" Robb said so sweetly you swear it was a fairytale and then skipped out of the kitchen as though he was in a movie. The three just looked at him.

"Idiot" Arya just said staring at her older brother. "I do wonder about him"

"Yeah me too" Jon  said shaking his head. "Look I'm going to call Ygritte. Be  back in a few min" Jon clapped Gendry on the back and headed out. Leaving just Arya and Gendry alone.

"Nice dress" Gendry commented looking at her. He was looking intensely at her and she felt the hairs on arms peck up.

"Thanks I guess"

"But you do look lovely and I think we are match" pointing to his tie.

"You look good too, and I guess we do" Looking at him. His smile got bigger.

"Sansa" he laughed making her smile confirming her train of thought early. "But you did say I was your entertainment for the night so I guess its appropriate"

"I did say that, didn't I"

"So who are riding with, me or going with your parents" he asked shyly.

"You of course, entertainment starts now Waters "

"Arya are you ready to go" Mom shouted for her.

"Yep" Arya yelled back. "You coming stupid" grabbing Gendry's hand and making their way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ...I'm back...I really struggled with this and sorry its bad...but please be nice....:D  
> And thank for all the kudos and comments! xx

Gendry was sitting at the table supping at his beer while watching everything around him. All the Starks were taking a few family photos now that dinner was finished. He spent the majority of the dinner at the second Stark which included Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Rickon, his little cousin Shireen, Bran and the two Reeds.

The two Reeds had gone to their father when Bran left. Ygritte went to bar to talk to Margery. So it was now just him and Shireen. He cared a lot for his little cousin, along with Mrycella, Tommen and Renly, they were his family in his eyes. The rest he couldn't really care. They never tried and neither would he.

Shireen was wearing a yellow dress with a black ribbon and looked really pretty even if she was trying hide her scars with her hair.  She had taking out a book when Rickon left and started reading. Ever since he met Shireen he realised  a book was never far from her hands.

"What are reading?" he asked still looking at the crowd.

"The Hobbit, half way through. I really like it. Davos gave it to me for my birthday" she answered looking up at him with a smile. He liked Davos, he was great to Shireen. Spoiled her really not just with gifts but with affection. He loved her like a the daughter he never had.

"That's one of my favourite books, I prefer it to the The Lord of the Rings but all of them epic"

"What about the films?"

"Lord of the Rings is one of the greatest films ever made but let's not talk about the Hobbit."

"That bad" Shireen smirked at him

"Words can't describe how bad" Shaking his head in disappointment while Shireen started laughing. They continued talking, Shireen updating him on school and what her and Rickon be up to. He told her about the Masters he was about to start when his half sister Mrycella joined them. She went over to hug Shireen and then Gendry. Mrycella had her hair up in small braids and soft pink cocktail dress

"Shireen you look lovely tonight, really like the dress"

"Thank you, so do you"

" No problem cuz, I actually hate this dress, Mom still thinks I'm eight even when I'm about to start college. But it was better than starting a war over it. Ohh the Hobbit, I love that book, Gendry gave me a copy years ago" Nodding to him "Hello brother" she smiled at him.

"I did, you kept trying to steal mine"

"It wasn't stealing, just borrowing without giving it back"

"So in other words, stealing"

"Ok fine but you knew where it was and you gave me a copy in the end, had to hide it from Joff though"

"So when you starting college" Shireen asked.

"Oh next week, I'm moving down to Oldtown to be closer to my big brother" grinned happily at Gendry.

"Your coming to Oldtown!" Gendry stared at his younger sister as though she has two heads.

"Yeah, I thought you knew" she frowned at him for not knowing or for the reason why he didn't know.

"You know they don't tell me anything"

"I suppose your right, it's stupid really, though I know Dad wants to make it up to you"

"I heard, I really don't know how I feel about it"

"He trying to get sober, being going to AA meetings and trying to get back on track. I kinda have a feeling mom and dad will divorce"  

Both Shireen and Gendry looked up at Myrcella, she just continued to take a sip from her beer. She didn't look sad or upset.

"It's ok, well ok it sucks but I know it's for the best. I'm out of there now  with college, Tommen only has another year left of school and Joff working in Kings Landing, no point the two of them being miserable when we were  what kept them together for years. Maybe it be for the better"

Gendry stared at his younger sister. She grew up so fast.  It didn't feel like that long ago she was talking about her horses and dressing up as a princess.

"That's really mature of you Myrcella" Shireen replied

"I do have my moments but I've got used to it, So what's new with all of ye?" trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm about to start secondary school after the weekend"

"Oh my god that's brilliant, you nervous"

"Am well no, not yet, my classmates are already cruel so there be nothing new just a different setting"

Myrcella and Gendry both looked at their little cousin with anger. They both hated they way she was treated for having scars that she got when she was sick. She was lucky to be alive but people are so vain and judged before they got to know how sweet, kind and extremely witty she is.

"What you talking about?" Rickon popped up out of nowhere taking the seat next to Shireen. She looked up and smiled.

"Start of school"

"Oh fun, I can't wait" Rickon responded rolling his eyes. Shireen shot him a glare. "What, you know I hate school" folding his arms in annoyance.

"It's not forever Rickon" smiled Mrycella

"It is when you are starting off" muttered Rickon folding his arms and slouching more into the chair.

"Rickon stop being over dramatic, people will begin to believe your Sansa" Arya said from behind him.  She was holding a cider and sat beside Rickon who stuck out his tongue at her. "I'm trying to avoid Mom. She has got it into her head that tonight is good time to find me a boyfriend since the  oldest three all have one now"

"Oh who? Mom would freak if any guy would try and talk to me" asked Myrcella curiously looking around. "There are some cuties here, but I'm waiting till the lioness isn't watching"

Arya looked at her with a curious expression.  Gendry felt a twist in his stomach. This was not a topic he wanted to witness with his sister and Arya.

"Am, well I think Mom has me married off to Ned Dayne. Little does she know that Dayne and I have a understanding. " smiling to herself.

Rickon laughed as though he understood what this understanding was,  where the three Baratheon were completely lost.

"He tried to kiss me when we were  15 and I punched him. Broke his nose. So we have a understanding. He is my friend and nothing more or less"

"Poor Ned" Shireen commented while both Rickon and Gendry laughed at the thought of a 15 year old Arya punching her friend. It didn't surprise them in the slightest.

"Arya do treat all your friends like that" Renly said from behind them. Renly looked dapper in his vintage inspired suit.

"Yes she does, it's a sign that she likes you. Isn't that right mi'lady" Gendry said nudging her. When she punched him in the arm for calling her mi'lady.

"So by that logic Arya must really like you nephew because she is always hitting you" winking at a blushing Gendry and an even redder Arya.

"Hi uncle Renly what brings you to kiddie table?" Asked Myrcella sweetly saving Gendry from commenting on Renly was implying.

"Well sweetie I'm here to see of your brother here wants to talk to your Dad?" clapping his hand on Gendrys shoulders.  

All eyes were on him. He was enjoying himself and didn't want the night to be ruined. But it was like a Band-Aid, he could get over quickly and be done with it.

"I don't want to force you and look I be there, Ned be there so we can preoccupy him if he gets well you know"

"Rude" Arya offered. "I'll come too. Have to ask dad something"

"Good luck" Shireen  smiled at him.

He just smiled down at them. Arya grabbed his hand and they slowly walked to the head table with Renly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice! Have no idea where its going...hoping to have a nice rom thing going!
> 
> There is no beta at the moment. Any suggestions or help are always welcome


End file.
